diosa empleada y desempleada
by THELZ
Summary: tras volver a su tamaño normal othinus quiere ayudar a su humano a ganar dinero, pero podrá mantener un trabajo estable la ex-diosa de la guerra, leve toumax othinus pero el foco central es la comedia


**1 la diosa recepcionistas:**

Pasaron muchas cosas para llegar a este punto que no valdría la pena explicar, pero como a othinus le encanta explicar las cosas las diremos de cualquier modo. Después del accidente de alister-tan(es bizarro y raro llamarlo así lo sé) una cierta ex-miembro de gremlin conocida como marian slingeneyer se contactó con touma para que la ayudara, así fue como ella y el humano partieron a ayudarla, en agradecimiento y para no tener deudas con el chico marian había reconstruido el cuerpo de othinus a su tamaño normal con un pequeño "regalo" incluido para touma ya que marian hizo un poco más grande los pechos de othinus de lo que originalmente eran.

Resumiendo, la diosa de la guerra había recuperado su tamaño normal con un poco más de busto, sin embargo, othinus se dio cuenta que ahora tenía que vestirse con ropa más "humana" por qué los hombres la miraban como un pedazo de carne cuando salía con su traje de diosa a la calle. El mayor problema fue que el dinero del humano que recibe al mes no daba para mantenerlos a los 3, ya que ahora othinus debía comer una porción normal eso ya sumaba más gastos si contaba a index y touma en especial index. Ella sentía que debía compensar a su humano por mantenerla y no quería ser un parasito como cierta monja.

-humano lo decidí-dijo othinus mirándolo seriamente

-que ocurre othinus

touma se encontraba cocinando preparando la cena

-voy a trabajar para ayudarte a tener dinero para los gastos del hogar

-othinus no es necesario-dijo touma un poco preocupado

-humano acaso no estás pensando que no puedo hacer nada como ella-señalo othinus a index

-geeeeeee-touma se dio cuenta que la ex-diosa lo leyó como un libro abierto

-no te sobre esfuerces ok

-tranquilo humano lo manejare bien que tan difícil puede ser

Othinus encontró un trabajo de recepcionista en una empresa de electrodoméstico, en el área de servicio al cliente, ella estaba usando una ropa formal que consiguió de una amiga del humano y ahora el encargado le explicaba que tenía que hacer.

-recuerda othinus-san nosotros nos destacamos de la competencia por nuestro excelente trato a los clientes

-lo tengo solo me siento en mi escritorio y atiendo no es complicado

-bien buena suerte señorita othinus

Othinus se sentó en su escritorio tenía un computador de escritorio, un lapicero, un teléfono y una lampara pequeña. othinus espero unos minutos hasta que el teléfono sonó

Ring ring ring ring ring

-centro de mantención de electrodomésticos buenas tardes-dijo othinus con el mejor tono que pudo

-othinus soy yo index tengo hambre-dijo la monja en un tono quejoso

-no me llamas al trabajo index-othinus colgó la llamada

Ring ring ring ring ring

-centro de mantención de electrodomésticos buenas tardes-dijo othinus otra vez

-othinus es enserio tengo hambre encontré comida congelada, pero dice que presione ok para comer pero la comida sigue helada

-index-dijo othinus poniendo su mano en la cabeza, para evitar una posible migraña

-si-dijo la monja en tono inocente

-tú no tienes que buscar un ok en la caja de la comida, es en las micro ondas

-haaa ya entiendo

-ya deja de llamarme al trabajo-dijo othinus mientras colgó otra vez

De repente el supervisor de othinus apareció con una pila de papeles

-othinus necesito que leas los informes para que el jefe los aprueba y luego los transcribas al computador para ingresarlo a la base de datos

-pero no sería más fácil ingresarlo mientras los leo-cuestiono othinus

-hay un sistema establecido hazlo como te dije. tiene hasta la 8 de la tarde-dijo su supervisor mientras se iba

othinus miro el reloj eras las 1 de la tarde tenía bastante tiempo y el teléfono volvió a sonar

ring ring ring ring

-centro de mantención de electrodomésticos buenas tardes-dijo othinus otra vez

-othinus soy index, esto es grabe el micro ondas disparo unas luces azules y ahora tira humo waaa no sé qué hacer

-index no metiste la caja de la comida con la bolsa plástica verdad-cuestiono la diosa

-no era una manta mágica de protección para los alimentos

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO TONTA!- othinus colgó la llamada

-othinus recuerda los informes-dijo se supervisor desde lejos

-si ya voy -dijo othinus

othinus empezó a leer los informes y de nuevo el teléfono sonó

ring ring ring

-QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES MALDITA MONJA

-QUE MIERDA TE PASA LLAMO PARA QUE ME ATIENDAN Y ME INSULTAN PONDRE UNA QUEJA-la persona colgó

Othinus se quedó helada y con ganas de llorar pero siguió trabajando ya casi terminaba de leer todo e iba recién a ser las 2 y el teléfono volvió a sonar

Ring ring ring ring ring

-centro de mantención de electrodomésticos buenas tardes-dijo othinus

-si esto vengo por lo del servicio 2-dijo la persona desde la otra línea emocionado

-servicio 2 espéreme un momento-othinus empezó a revisar el manual de atención al cliente pero no encontró nada relacionado con un tal servicio 2-lo lamento señor por hacerlo esperar

-yo esperare todo lo que me diga mi ama

-disculpa-dijo othinus extrañada

-no ama no se disculpe con su esclavo

-qué demonios estás hablando-dijo othinus con una mezcla entre furia y rabia

-ho ama siga insultándome si yo estuviera hay me gustaría que me pateara y lamería sus zapatos

-que demonios te pasa maldito enfermo, si te encuentro te aplastare hasta la muerte maldito pedazo de basura, escoria, insignificante. -dijo othinus enojada por hablar con una persona tan enferma y depravada

-si ama dime más aplástame con tu lindo trasero mientras me sometes-dijo la voz emocionado desde el teléfono

-ve acorrer desnudo por cuidad academia y muérete pervertido-grito othinus mientras colgó

-si ama dijo la voz

 **Mientras en otro lugar**

-aogami nya por que estas desvistiendo-pregunto extrañado tsuchimikado

-porque mi ama me lo ordeno, tienes razón esa línea erótica es lo mejor. pedí el servicio 2 de ama y esclavo, fue lo mejor bueno mi ama me ordeno correr desnudo por la ciudad adiós tsuchimikado-kum

Tsuchimikado miro el panfleto de aogami y si empezó a reír

-enserio confundir un fono erótico con uno de servicio técnico aogami nya jajajajajja

 **Devuelta con othinus**

Othinus termino de leer todo y le llevo los papeles a las persona que tenía que aprobarlos

-termine de leer todo necesito que los aprueba para ingresarlos por favor

-pero por qué no los ingresaste mientras los leías para ahorrar tiempo-cuestiono la persona

-pero …. Yo..-dijo othinus sabiendo que ella había propuesto esa idea antes

-muy mal cero visiones y nada pro actividad-dijo el jefe en un tono de decepción

-pero…pero-intento decir othinus

-que espera son las 4 ve a trabajar

-si(malditos humanos los matare a todos..no a mi humano no le gustaría)

Othinus se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a escribir como loca los informes a toda velocidad

Y el teléfono sonó

Ring ring rign

-centro de mantención de electrodomésticos buenas tardes-dijo othinus un poco cansada

-si othinus soy index escucha esto es serio, maika me regalo comida pero tengo ketchu y captchu no se la diferencia

-adiós-dijo othinus mientras colgaba el teléfono

-pero me podría morir…..-la voz de index se perdió en el teléfono

Othinus siguió escribiendo ya eran las 5 de la tarde y una persona se le acerco

-hola nueva quieres comer algo-dijo una chica de unos 18 que parecía una one-san amable

-no estoy ocupada-contesto othinus sin mirar mientras intentaba terminar

-ha ya veo la rubia se cree mejor que nosotros -dijo la chica molesta

-no no es eso -othinus no quería mal entendidos, pero no pudo aclarar las cosas

-te acabas de ganar una potencial enemiga rubia-dijo la chica mientras se retiraba lentamente

-pero pero …fukoda-dijo la diosa usando la frase que su humano usa en estas situaciones

Siguió trabajando, pero el teléfono volvió a sonar

Ring ring rign

Cuando othinus contesto se escuchaban gritos y sirenas policiales de fondo

-ama estoy corriendo desnudo por el centro de la cuidad como me ordeno, dele otra orden a su humilde esclavo-grito el chico por el teléfono con una emoción que no era normal

-deja de llamarme maldito enfermo porque no te vas a co#%$er un animal y te mueres -othinus ya no daba mas

-como ordene mi ama-el tipo colgó

Apareció el supervisor de nuevo

-othinus sobre los informes

-si los termine-othinus los mostro satisfactoriamente todo su esfuerzo no había sido en vano o eso creyó hasta que ….

-no de eso iba hablarte me equivoque, eran estos informes que tenías que ingresar pero ya están aprobados solo escríbelos te queda una hora

-no puede ser-othinus realmente quería llorar

Othinus escribía como loca mientras se le agotaba el tiempo y el teléfono volvió a sonar

Ring ring ring

-centro de mantención de electrodomésticos buenas tardes-dijo othinus ya sin energías

\- othi-chan adivina quién soy -dijo una voz alegre

-marian, escucha no tengo tiempo ahora-la paciencia de othinus había muerto hace unos momentos

-ha claro, deberías agradecerme por reconstruir tu cuerpo, bueno incluso agrandé tus pechos y lo hice más fértil. dime te acostaste con la verdad ya te lo aseguraste cada cuanto lo hacen estas usando esos nuevos pechos créeme tiene muchas utilidades

-yo no hecho eso-por alguna razón sus mejillas se pusieron rojas realmente el humano era su punto débil

-pero con ese traje pensé que eras una diosa pervertida ninfómana, además yo vi que en Dinamarca andaban muy juntos incluso recuerdo que ambos estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos solos en ese auto abandonado, acaso eres la primara diosa en profanar un humano-dijo marian en un tono burlón

-NO LO SOY -othinus colgó

-othinus san el teléfono no es para hablar con amigas-dijo el encargado molesto

-no pero yo

-5 minutos los informes ahora o estarás despedida

Othinus empezó a preparar para enviar todo los informes ya había terminado pero las actualizaciones del equipo aparecieron y apagaron el equipo, ella no guardo los avances

-no …..pude….ser…-finamente othinus llego a su limite

-othinus los informes ahora estas despedidas-su jefe grito desde la oficina

La chica que se había jurada como la enemiga de othinus apareció con una sonrisa burlona

-que paso rubia no pudiste…oye estas llorando-dijo extrañada la chica

-qui-othinus dijo suavemente mientras lloraba

-qui ?-repitio la chica

-qui .qui qui..e..roo-ahora las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos

-qui..ero ?-volvio a repetir la chica

-QUIERO A MI HUMANO-othinus puso su cabeza en el escritorio y se rompió a llorar, si la diosa de la guerra que alguna vez comando a los dioses nórdicos, que destruyo el mundo y modifico las líneas de tiempo a su antojo como el control sobre la vida y la muerte se largó a llorar.

incluso la otra chica sintió pena por ella y se dio cuenta que se había comportado como una perra con ella y la abrazo.

-esto othinus-san lamento como te trate vamos no llores soy reiko mitsuri por cierto

Después que se llevó bien con la chica incluso intercambiaron teléfonos y othinus se fue a casa luego de renunciar, aunque por lo menos le pagaron el día trabajado y compro la cena para todos

En casa

-othinus como te fue en tu primer día-pregunto touma al ver que othinus compro la cena y que con ella trabajando realmente podría ahorra dinero quizás por fin su suerte está cambiando.

-renuncie

-renunciaste-touma sabía que había cantado victoria muy pronto

-si no era para mí, pero descuida humano encontrare otro trabajo mejor veamos la televisión

Mientras cenaban encendieron la televisión y lo que vieron dejo a las 3 personas petrificadas

-ese es aogami-dijo touma mientras veían las noticias sin creer lo que veía

Había un reportero hablando a la cámara de manera desesperada

-un joven fue detenido en el zoológico de ciudad academia era el mismo que corrió desnudo por la ciudad y ahora intento tener relaciones con un animal del zoológico ….hay se lo llevan los anti-skills señor por qué los hizo

-ama su siervo casi cumple su orden ama yo la encontrare -grito aogami

Othinus sintió un escalofrío recorría su espalda al reconocer la voz de la persona.

 **Bueno hasta acá fue todo próximamente la diosa mesera no se lo pierdan y dejen ideas para futuros trabajos que pueda buscar othinus y que personajes quieren ver**


End file.
